I'm Back
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Sehun, pemuda dingin yang jarang berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Seseorang yang selama ini terpuruk oleh satu cinta. Huang Zi Tao. Mencintainya, bagi Sehun adalah sebuah hobby / HUNTAO / YAOI / AU / DLDR / Review bila berkenan


**Sumarry** : Bermula dari rasa sayang yang terlalu berlimpah, kejenuhan itu menghampiri dan membuat hatinya tak lagi kuat dan ingin pergi.

.

.

.

I'M BACK

**Pair** : HunTao |** Main Cast** : Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol | **Support Cast** : EXO Member and other

**Genre** : Romance - Ngawur | **Warning** : YAOI – Crack Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length** : ONESHOT

**Rate** : T

para cast milik agenci dan cerita ini murni milik saya

.

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

.

.

.

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

.

.

.

Dia kembali.

Setelah sekian lama ia meninggalkanku dan juga cintaku, akhirnya ia datang lagi. Kembali mencari perhatianku, kasih sayangku dan juga.. rasa cintaku. Dan akan kupastikan, jika saatnya aku telah benar-benar memilikinya kembali, ia tidak akan bisa lepas lagi. Dia tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun, terkhusus bagi dia yang dijuluki Pangeran di sekolah kami. Chanyeol.

Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Pemuda panda itu hanya milikku.

Bukan dia atau mereka atau siapapun.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Kalian akan kedatangan murid baru pagi ini."

Ucapan tunggal Pak Togar si Guru Bahasa Daerah di Somvlak Senior High School itu membuat perhatian para murid yang tadinya fokus pada buku bacaan kini beralih pada sosok tinggi menjulang yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas dekat papan tulis.

"Mana orangnya?"

Salah satu murid yang dikenal bernama lengkap Zhang Yi Xing atau bisa juga disingkat dengan sebutan Lay itu menanggapi ucapan gurunya karena tidak melihat siapapun yang ada di depan kelas kecuali guru berkacamata itu.

Lay adalah anak yang terkenal dengan prinsip waktunya yang kadang-kadang jelas dan kadang-kadang tidak jelas. Waktunya istirahat, maka ia akan merilekskan tubuh dan otaknya dengan kegiatan apapun yang penting tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang namanya belajar atau berpikir rumit. Sebaliknya, jika sudah waktunya untuk belajar maka belajarlah yang harus ia tekuni. Ia akan dongkol jika waktu belajarnya terganggu sedikit saja. Termasuk suara minta perhatian yang keluar dari bibir Pak Togar tadi.

Pak Togar melirik jam usang mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Mungkin lima menit lagi dia akan masuk kedalam kelas ini. Sekarang dia masih sibuk mengurus ini dan itu masalah kepindahannya kesekolah kita." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menyuruh para muridnya untuk kembali fokus pada pelajaran, ia berjalan menghampiri kursinya untuk duduk. Usianya yang memang sudah tidak lagi muda menyebabkan ia tidak tahan jika harus berlama-lama berdiri.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Dua menit..

Lima menit..

Tujuh menit..

Dua belas menit..

Lima belas menit..

"Huft.. "

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lepas. Lima belas menit sudah berlalu dan murid baru yang di gembor-gemborkan oleh Pak Togar tadi belum juga datang. Bukannya apa-apa, Sehun hanya sedang memilih orang untuk teman satu bangkunya. Menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik diantara kawan-kawan satu kelasnya yang cocok untuk di jadikan teman satu bangku. Kecuali Luhan dan Xiumin, tapi sangat disayangkan karena kedua pemuda cantik dan imut itu lebih memilih masing-masing duduk disamping Kris si Pewaris utama dari keluarga Wu dan juga Suho si Pewaris utama dari keluarga Kim.

Dan kembali pada penantiannya yang sudah sejak tadi ia tekuni, ia sangat berharap jika murid baru itu menarik untuk dijadikan teman sebangkunya. Jika tidak.. oh ayolah, di kelas itu masih ada empat bangku lagi yang kosong yang menanti untuk di duduki.

Terserah si murid baru itu ingin duduk dimana. Di sebelah si tampan Chanyeol, di sebelah si jahil Chen, di sebelah si cerewet Baekhyun atau mau yang lebih parah di sebelah si pemalas dan mesum Kai. Terserah. Yang penting tidak duduk di sebelahnya.

Ingat. Itu jika si murid baru tidak menarik.

"Pak Togar!"

Seruan untuk Pak Togar dari luar kelas sukses membuat penghuninya mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok Pak Jamb dan juga sosok pemuda jangkung yang berdiri disebelahnya. Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam setelah mendapat respon dari Pak Togar. Seperti sedang antri sembako, mereka bertiga berdiri jejer di depan kelas menghadap para murid yang terlihat penasaran.

"Dia adalah teman baru kalian. Bapak harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya." Pak Jamb menjeda sebentar kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Tao, perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka." Perintahnya mempersilahkan Tao si murid baru untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada calon temannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Namaku Huang Zi Tao, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Tao saja. Aku adalah murid pindahan dari XoXo Senior High School. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik untuk kedepannya." Ia tersenyum tulus atas sambutan kagum yang terpancar dari calon teman-temannya meskipun tidak seluruhnya.

"Selamat datang di kelas kami." Kyungsoo yang memang duduk paling depan tepat di depan Tao, menanggapi. Dan beruntungnya si Kyungsoo itu karena mendapat senyum yang lebih lebar dari pemuda mirip panda itu.

"Ingat. Jangan ada yang menjahilinya." Ujar Pak Jamb sambil melirik Chen yang tengah memainkan bolpoinnya, "Mengerti." Suara tegas sang Kepala Sekolah mendapat jawaban serempak dari para anak didiknya. "Baiklah Pak Togar, saya serahkan anak ini kepada anda, saya akan kembali ke ruangan saya lagi. Masih banyak yang harus saya urus." Pamit Pak Jamb yang di angguki hormat oleh Pak Togar dan juga Tao.

"Baiklah Tao, kau bisa duduk di kursi mana yang kau sukai. Dan setelah itu kita akan lanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi."

Tao mengangguk hormat dan langsung berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Sehun tanpa ada rasa keraguan. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Tao harus menelan senyuman ramahnya. Sehun tanpa memandang wajah Tao langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengeluarkan peringatan berupa tindakan bahwa ia ingin sendiri. Tidak mau jika ada yang mengisi kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Takut terlanjur malu karena terang-terangan di usir sebelum menempati, Tao akhirnya refleks mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah anak yang berkulit agak coklat-coklat sawo mentah. Kebetulan sekali karena kursi tersebut berada tepat di sebelah meja milik Sehun, jadi Tao tidak perlu jauh-jauh lagi untuk berjalan kesana sini untuk duduk.

Melihat Tao sudah nyaman di dalam kelasnya, Pak Togar kembali bersuara, "Lihat contoh halaman 23, cermati kemudian kerjakan soal yang ada di bawahnya."

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Ajaib.

Itulah yang mungkin patut di ungkapkan ketika mengetahui bahwa baru beberapa jam yang lalu Tao berada di lingkungan sekolah khusus pria itu, tapi sudah hampir seluruh penduduk sekolah mengetahui dirinya. Mulai dari adik-adik kelas hingga ke kakak-kakak kelas.

Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan. Sekali lihat pasti mereka langsung mengetahui bahwa Tao adalah anak yang ceria, ramah dan mudah bergaul. Itu terbukti dari caranya menyapa dan mengajak lawan bicara berkenalan.

Orang pertama yang dekat dengan Tao adalah Kai. Wajar saja karena Kai adalah teman sebangkunya. Setelah itu di susul oleh Chanyeol si Pangeran sekolah dan para geng-nya. Meski seluruh penghuni sekolah minus guru-guru dan penjaga kantin adalah pria, tetapi mereka tetap menjuluki si pemuda Park pemilik senyum pasta gigi itu dengan sebutan Pangeran.

Selama ini Chanyeol selalu mendapat tempat yang sedikit istimewa di bandingkan dengan siswa lainnya. Ayahnya adalah penyumbang terbesar untuk kemajuan sekolah itu. Kemudian disusul oleh keluarga Wu dan Oh.

Tidak seperti Kris yang sedikit angkuh atau seperti Sehun yang malas berbaur dengan siswa lainnya, Chanyeol memiliki pribadi yang berbeda dari keduanya. Ia ramah dan mudah berbaur dengan semua. Kesopanannya terhadap para guru juga patut di acungi jempol.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia mendapat julukan 'Sang Pangeran'.

Tampan.

Kaya.

Dan juga tidak sombong.

Tidak bermaksud serakah. Tapi bolehkan jika ia menginginkan sesuatu yang istimewa lagi. Suatu tempat istimewa di hati si Huang muda. Ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Terlalu cepat.

Memang.

Itulah sosok seorang Chanyeol. Sejak Tao menginjakkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas, ia sudah tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Tertarik pada sorot teduh tatapan matanya, suara lembutnya, caranya menyapa... ah sepertinya Chanyeol tertarik dengan semua yang melekat pada diri Tao.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Mungkin.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Jika Chanyeol menatap pemuda itu dengan banyak rasa kagum, maka tidak dengan Sehun. Sorot matanya terlalu sulit untuk di tebak. Seperti sebuah rasa sayang yang tenggelam oleh banyak kebencian dan sarat akan dendam.

Sebulan yang lalu. Ya, sekitar sebulan yang lalu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih tanpa masalah sebelum akhirnya mereka hilang kontak satu sama lain. Sehun tidak tahu sebab yang sebenarnya, yang ia tahu, Tao menon-aktifkan nomor hp dan semua akun sosial media miliknya setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka Tao mengatakan akan pindah ke New York.

"Boleh duduk sini?"

Sehun hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi pada Tao yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan menenteng minumannya, "Kurasa masih banyak tempat kosong di kantin ini. Kau boleh duduk dimanapun kau mau... tapi tidak di depanku."

Tao menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum terbalik. Dulu Sehun akan tersenyum jika melihat wajah itu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, jangankan melihat, bahkan melirikpun Sehun sangat terlihat enggan dan tidak betah berlama-lama. Dan Tao sempat mendengar kata 'menyebalkan' yang keluar dari bibir Sehun sebelum pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain tadi.

"Aku ingin duduk disini."

"..."

"Sehun, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Dan aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

Tao meletakkan gelas minumannya dan bersiap akan duduk sebelum kaki panjang Sehun menggeser kursi itu agar menjauh dari Tao.

"Sehun, kau.. "

"Tao! Sini."

Teriakan suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Tao yang sudah siap akan memaki Sehun. Di ujung ruangan dekat jendela transparan yang menghadap lapangan sekolah, Tao melihat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

Tao tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Entah kenapa pemuda itu terasa hangat bagi hati Tao. Mungkin karena faktor keceriannya. Tao suka pria ceria. Tapi apalah daya jika takdir sudah membawa cintanya pada sosok se dingin es batu itu.

Brak

Baru saja Tao menggeser sedikit kakinya, suara derik kursi yang di tendang pelan oleh Sehun sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu lagi. Tidak hanya Tao, bahkan sebagian penghuni kantin yang mendengar turut melirik Sehun dengan pandangan heran.

"Duduk." Sehun berujar seperti sebuah perintah.

Tao tersenyum simpul penuh kemenangan. Sehunnya memang tidak pernah berubah. Masih protektif walau dari sorot matanya ada begitu banyak kebencian. Tanpa pikir panjang Tao langsung duduk di kursi pilihannya tadi.

Hanya duduk bersama tanpa ada perbincangan yang bermakna. Terasa canggung tapi mereka tetap mempertahankan dan betah pada posisi itu. Sehun yang terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Tao yang sibuk dengan pandangannya yang mengarah pada wajah Sehun.

"Berhenti menatapku,"

Mendengar celetuk Sehun, Tao bukannya menuruti malah semakin menyamankan posisinya dengan menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana kemudian menatap Tao, "Kenapa pindah kesini?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datar.

Untuk sementara Tao hanya diam belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menyeruput air jeruknya yang sudah kandas sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit tidak enak di dengar oleh telinga. Sampai akhirnya Sehun merasa kesal dan berdecak serta menatap Tao tajam barulah pemuda manis itu meletakkan gelas plastiknya dan berkata dengan santai, "Mungkin kita jodoh." ia juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang terlihat seperti kedipan nakal dan manja.

"Dalam mimpimu." Ujar Sehun sengit membantah ucapan Tao.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak ada gunanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Memangnya penting bagimu aku marah atau tidak?" Sehun kembali meraih ponselnya, "Pindah kelasmu. Aku benci satu kelas dengan penghianat sepertimu."

"Dalam mimpimu." Tao mengembalikan kata-kata Sehun tadi dan sukses mendapat decakan dan tatapan tajam walau hanya sebentar, "Dan untuk julukan pengnianat, kurasa aku tidak seburuk itu karena aku kembali untuk mencarimu."

"Terserah. Kalau kau tidak keluar maka aku yang akan keluar."

"Keluar saja. Pilih kelas manapun yang kau mau. Memangnya aku peduli." Ujar Tao dengan senyum nakal di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tao."

"Iya. Aku juga tidak bercanda. Tidak ada kau, aku masih punya mereka." Tao mengangkat tangannya dan siap untuk menghitung, "Chen, Baekhyun, Kai, Yixing, Kris, Chanyeol.. "

Sial.

Sehun diam. Tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Tao yang menyebutkan nama-nama teman sekelasnya. Tidak masalah baginya jika Tao dekat dengan Kai atau bahkan Kris. Mereka itu _player_, Tao tidak mungkin tertarik pada mereka. Tapi Chanyeol, Sehun mungkin harus berpikir sepuluh kali untuk orang yang satu itu. Walaupun merasa ada benci dan dendam, tapi tetap saja Tao itu mantan kekasihnya walau tanpa ada kata putus. Dan yang paling penting dan sangat Sehun benci untuk di akuinya, ia masih sangat mendamba pemuda itu. Sungguh.

"Kenapa diam? Aku tahu kau masih sayang padaku. Begitu juga denganku, aku masih sangat sayang dan masih memiliki cinta yang sama seperti dulu." Tao tetap berujar santai. Mungkin memang sudah bawaannya.

"Percaya diri sekali." Sehun mendengus remeh.

,

"Aku ingin hubungan kita bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa." Sehun berujar sambil beranjak dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan Tao yang masih setia pada kursinya.

"Tao!'

Sial. Benar-benar sial.

Belum sempat Sehun mendapat jalan untuk keluar tiba-tiba suara teriakan Chanyeol kembali terdengar memanggil Tao. Orang nomor satu yang harus dijauhkannya dari Chanyeol.

Berbalik dengan langkah cepat sebelum Tao sempat untuk melangkah, Sehun langsung menarik lengan pemuda Huang itu untuk keluar menjauhi kantin dan mencari tempat yang aman. Mereka harus bicara.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Mereka kenapa?" Kai berujar heran melihat dua makhluk yang baru saja sukses keluar dari kantin.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Mungkin mereka pacaran," kali ini Taemin yang bicara.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku bilang mungkin, Kai. MUNGKIN." Taemin menatap kesal ke arah pemuda yang mirip dirinya itu walau malas sekali untuk mengakuinya tapi itulah nyatanya.

"Owh.. mungkin."

"Sudahlah, habiskan makan kalian lalu temui aku di lapangan. Kita main." Chanyeol berujar sambil berdiri dan menepuk bahu Mino dan Jin yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Main? Habis makan begini?" Baro dan Insoo yang sejak tadi diam kini bersuara seakan protes.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Ada masalah? Atau kalian sedang ada janji lain?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja perutku pasti akan sakit jika tidak mendiamkannya sebentar." Insoo berkata dengan mimik memelas.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Yasudah. Mungkin saat ini perpustakaan lebih baik untukku." Setelah mengangkat kedua bahunya pasrah Chanyeol kembali bersuara, "Aku duluan." Ia berbalik menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kantin.

Kai menatap punggung Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya, "Dia aneh hari ini." Ujarnya kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Iya." Jin menyahuti.

"Apa karena anak baru itu?" Taemin mulai sok tahu.

"Tidak mungkin." Insoo menyanggah.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah lagi dengan ayahnya." kali ini Mino yang bersuara.

Mereka mengangguk seperti menyetujui argumen Mino.

"Mungkin juga."

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sehun menidurkan tubuhnya di rerumputan bawah pohon sambil memandang langit cerah. Mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah sekarang. Sementara Tao hanya duduk disamping Sehun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Sesekali matanya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan anak-anak lain yang juga istirahat ditempat itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan ;tebakan Tao.

"Kenapa muncul di hadapanku lagi? Kau belum puas menyiksaku? Atau kau tidak menemukan penggantiku disana?"

Tao mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dibalik lengan kanannya yang ia angkat ke atas kening. Tao tersenyum lembut, suara Sehun sudah tidak sedingin tadi.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"..."

"Rasanya seperti ingin mati setelah tidak bertemu denganmu selama itu."

Sehun masih diam, ia ingin mendengar semua alasan yang Huang muda itu lontarkan kenapa pemuda itu tega meninggalkannya sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata mereka mengajakku pindah ke New York. Awalnya mereka bilang hanya jalan-jalan saja. Mereka juga menyita semua barang elektronikku. Semua akun media sosialku juga mereka yang menonaktifkan. Mereka bilang biar jangan ada yang mengganggu liburan itu."

Tao akhirnya mengikuti Sehun untuk tidur di rerumputan. Tapi sebelumnya ia menarik lengan sebelah kiri Sehun untuk dia letakkan di belakang lehernya. Tao mengira pasti Sehun akan menarik tangannya dengan kasar, tapi nyatanya Sehun tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apa-apa selain membiarkan tangannya menjadi bantalan leher Tao.

"Tapi ternyata mereka menipuku."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau menyakitiku sangat dalam, Tao." Sehun menyikukan tangannya agar Tao bisa lebih rapat dengannya, "Kau tidak tahu betapa terpuruknya aku saat itu. Bahkan hampir setiap hari aku mendatangi rumah lamamu, berharap kau akan keluar dan menemuiku." Sehun kembali menarik lengan kirinya, namun kali ini agar ia bisa berbalik menyamping untuk melihat wajah Tao.

"Tapi ternyata harapanku sia-sia dan saat itu aku mulai menyadari bahwa kau benar- benar meninggalkanku. Tanpa jejak." Lanjutnya.

Tao melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun, tapi hanya kepalanya saja. Sementara tubuhnya ia tengkurapkan dan kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan. Ia belum bersuara saat ini, masih menunggu Sehun untuk menumpahkan semuanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat membenci diriku yang seperti ini. Yang tidak pernah bisa benar-benar membencimu walau dalam keadaan apapun."

Tidak ada respon yang Tao berikan selain kedipan matanya yang sayu serta fokusnya yang tetap pada iris Sehun.

"Aku pernah bilang jika aku tidak akan sanggup bila tanpamu." Tangan Sehun terulur untuk membelai pipi Tao, membuat si Huang muda itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan, "Saat itu aku berkata jujur karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Tao tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Sehun sangat mencintainya. Sangat tahu. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya sedikit jenuh. Sehun selalu menuruti semua kemauannya. Jangankan memarahinya, berkata keras saja tidak pernah Sehun lakukan. Manis diawal, tapi setelah menjalaninya hampir satu setengah tahun, Tao mulai bosan. Apalagi dengan tingkat keposesifan yang bisa dibilang sangat tinggi membuat Tao semakin jenuh saja. Ia tidak bisa dekat dengan siapapun selain Sehun. Hanya Sehun.

Bohong jika Tao mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya membohongi dia. Karena pada kenyataannya ia sendirilah yang meminta ikut pindah walau kedua orang tuanya bilang tidak apa-apa jika harus bolak balik dari New York hingga Tao menyelesaikan sekolahnya di tingkat Senior High School.

Dan masalah akun sosial medianya, ia memang sengaja melakukan itu agar Sehun tidak lagi menghubunginya. Untuk beberapa hari di awal itu memang menyenangkan. Ia bisa bebas bermain dengan teman-teman barunya yang tentu tidak kalah tampan dari Sehun. Ia juga bisa bebas melakukan apapun tanpa kekangan dari Sehun.

Tapi, itulah cinta. Sejenuh apapun kita pada sang terkasih, jika sudah berada di tempat yang senyap maka hanya dialah yang terlintas dalam pikiran. Dan pikiran-pikiran inilah yang akhirnya membuat Tao tersiksa sendiri karena ulahnya. Ia merindukan Sehun-nya.

Mata Tao terbuka. Ia mulai bergerak pelan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, meletakkan kepalanya tepat di depan dada Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu, "Maafkan aku." Katanya pelan.

Hening.

Sungguh posisi yang sangat manis. Tao memeluk Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya. Dulu mereka sering melakukannya, dibawah sebatang pohon rindang yang berada di taman dekat rumah Tao.

"Sehun." Tao menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi.. " Tao menggantung kalimatnya, lama.

"Kenapa?" Sehun sedikit merenggangkan jarak tubuh mereka dan perlahan-lahan membawa Tao untuk duduk.

"Apartment milikmu besar kan?"

Sehun menyerngitkan alisnya, "Tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"Aku belum bisa mencari apartment yang bagus saat ini, jadi aku ingin tinggal denganmu untuk sementara waktu."

"Rumah lamamu?"

"Aku takut sendirian."

"Jadi setelah mendapatkan apartment seperti yang kau inginkan, kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?"

Tao mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin salah satu teman kelas kita." ujarnya asal.

"Owh." Sehun hanya memberikan berupa bulatan dibibirnya lalu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya yang terkena rumput. "Semoga kau tidak menemukannya." Gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Sehun melirik Tao yang masih duduk.

"Kau berkata sesuatu tadi?":

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?" Tao berusaha berdiri mengikuti Sehun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk kembali masuk kedalam kelas yang sepertinya sudah dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu. Buktinya tempat itu sudah sepi dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Sehun."

"Hn."

"Jika aku mengajak Chanyeol, kira-kira dia mau tidak ya?"

"Coba saja."

"Hm.. " Tao mengangguk, "Mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Satu kamar dengannya kurasa tidak buruk."

"Ya. Coba saja jika kau mau besok tidak bisa berjalan lagi setelah keluar dari apartmentku." Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya.

Oh. Ingatkan Tao jika Sehun sudah memaafkannya. Itu artinya Tao sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi, sepenuhnya berada dalam kungkungan Sehun. Semuanya adalah milik Sehun tanpa terkecuali. Coba saja menyentuh Tao-nya, maka babak belur adalah hari esokmu.

Tao tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun, "Kau tidak akan kuat." Komentarnya.

"Coba saja."

"Tidak akan." Tao memeluk pinggang Sehun manja, "Kurasa tinggal bersama denganmu jauh lebih baik dari pada mencari apartment sendiri."

Sehun membalas pelukan Tao dengan sebelah tangannya. Terus seperti itu hingga mereka tiba di dekat lingkungan sekolah. Meskipun agak tidak rela, tapi Tao harus melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka masih bisa melakukannya di lain waktu kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Haha, ending dengan GaJe nya. Ini ff HunTao khusus buat my bebeb tercintah **SimbaRella &amp; Cherish Vi** dan para HunTao Shipper lainnya.

Beb, semoga lu baca nih ff, hehe dan dengan begitu hutang HunTao saya lunas.

Maklumin aja ya kalo bahasanya agak bikin mual, alur kayak benang kusut trus typo dimana mana. Saya bukan anak sastra sih. Haha, tapi ya belajarlah dikit dikit dari para senior.

Ok. Siip.

Review?


End file.
